Kim's Night with Jack
by Stuckfan
Summary: One shot, Kim invites Jack over for a date.


Kim's Night with Jack

Third round, one more point and I will finally have beaten Jack. He has always been better, I just want to win once. Show him we are equals. Block, step, Kick, Counter... Damn he is not making it easy. Then Bam! One solid hit to his chest. I won...WoW. Jack smiles and congratulates me. There are no hard feelings, if anything he looks proud of me. The others shower me with praise and I enjoy it, but my eyes keep darting to Jack. I want to see if this will change things between us.

The days float by and everything is going great. School is easy, I found a great pair of shoes on sale, and Jack has been great. He and I have been spending every second we can together. Tonight I have my place to myself and Jack is coming over for a date. I am making dinner and I then a movie on the couch. I know nothing all that different from every other teenage date, but I don't need to reinvent the wheel I just want to have a good time with Jack.

Getting home from school I take a shower and pick out the sexiest underwear set I own. Bright red and laced. Should match my lipstick perfectly. Slightly see through, not enough to really show anything, but enough to drive a boy crazy. If things go right, Jack may get to see this tonight. I make an easy dinner, and get the mood lighting just right for the living room. Jack is right on time and looking good. I check him out as I open the door. He is wearing a nice suit, his hair is looking good and as I invite him in I get a good look at his backside. Very nice.

We eat dinner and enjoy the meal. We talk about everything and nothing. Time fly's by, and we laugh so much my side starts to hurt. I suggest we move to the living room. I pop in some rom-com, and we settle in next to each other.

About a third of the movie is over before Jack finally makes a move. He reaches for my hand and holds it. Sweet, but I'm wanting more tonight. I don't want the sweet guy, I want the kick ass kung fu guy. I move his hand around my waist and move in for a kiss. As our lips connect the charge between us is electric. We battle for dominance, but this is my house and I'm taking charge. I swing my legs over him and straddle him. I'm glad I wore a loose fitting dress, it brings my soaking panties in direct contact with his budge. Wow, I always figured he was doing ok, but it feels bigger than it ever looked.

I guess Jack knows this is going to go beyond kissing because his hands travel down my back to my ass. As he squeezes, I moan into his ear. "Jack...you want me?" He kisses me in responds and tries to take control. I hold him down, he could shove me off if he wanted to, but he knows it is in his best interest in me to be in charge. I start to slowly grind my crotch against his as my hands start to explore his body.

I reach for the hem of his shirt and pull upward. Once shirtless I start a trail of kisses down his body, starting at his neck and ending at his waist band. I lower my body and end up on my knees with my head level with his crotch. I look up and start to unbuckle his belt and pants. "Oh Kim" he moans as my hand gets a good grip on him. Not bad at all. I only have porn to compare it to, but he doesn't seem to far behind. A few inches short but decent thickness. I lower my head and kiss the tip. I think Jack might be trying to hold himself back from cumming already. Umm I'm so wet, I wonder how he will taste. I open wide and take as much as I can. Once I'm use to it I start to bob up and down, gaining speed as I go. "Kim...shit...fuck... Kim..." Wow, Jack, cursing must mean I'm doing something right. Embolden by his words I start to play with his balls. That must be too much as Jack yells" Shit ...here is comes!" I get my first taste of Jack. Kinda sweet and salty at the same time. I make sure not to miss any of it and swallow it fast. As it goes down my throat, I think Jack is mine now, forever.

I look up at Jack and we both smile. I climb back up and get back into his lap. We kiss and I'm impressed he doesn't hesitate, being that some of his cum is still on my lips. As we kiss I reach down and pull my dress up, revealing my sexy underwear. Jack takes a bit to look me over and I feel him getting hard against me. I start grinding against him again and guide his hands to my tits. He doesn't need to be told as he starts playing with them. At first, he doesn't seem to know what to do, but I guide him, and he follows direction very well. I reach behind myself and unhook my bra. A reward for listening. He gasps as he feels my tits for the first time. I moan as he plays with my nipples. I reach for his head and pull him down to my nipple. "Kiss it" I command. His lips feel great and his lounge perfect. He must be feeling my wetness against his cock. I move my pussy against it.

I enjoy everything that is happening. I sit up a bit, so I can reach down and take my panties off. Jack continues to kiss whatever he can reach as my panties hit the floor. I sit back down lining my pussy lips with his cock. I move up and down rubbing against his shaft. "Damn Kim, this is everything I ever dreamed and more" he whispers in my ear. I reach between us and move the tip to my opening. I move it against me and get him lubed up then sit back down. Only this time his cock is stretching my pussy. I don't have a hymen do to my workouts and stretching I've done over the years. So the only resistance is how tight I am. "Oh Jack, You feel great" I tell him. I love him, but can't say it yet. How stupid is that, we are making love and I can't say it.

I slowly move, getting a feel for him. As his cock slides in and out I know I'm going to cum soon. I want us to both last, so I move slowly, kissing him, moving his hands all over my body. We both take our time, getting to know everything. I start moving faster, fuck this. I tell Jack to flip us over. He picks me up and turns us around. As we land on the couch, his cock hits me hard. "Fuck Jack... Do that again" Jack starts to fuck me. Slamming into me as hard as he can. It doesn't take long before I'm cumming all over his dick.

I tell him to slow down, so I can recover. We kiss and touch until I'm ready. When I break from him I look him in the eyes and tell him what I want. We disengage as I turn around and bend over. My ass is on display as he lines his cock up. When he sticks it back into my pussy I'm in paradise. I read that doggie is the fastest way to get a women off. I know why now. "Yes . Jack... Yes... Fuck...this" I pant as he goes back and forth. When I cum again, I don't tell him to slow down. I tell him to speed up and fill me up. "I want that cum baby. " I command.

When he finally cums in me, I have already came two more times. When we stop I can feel it leaking down my legs. I don't stop it or even move to clean it up. I'm on the pill so there is nothing to worry about. Instead, I hold Jack close and whisper in his ear, " I love you"


End file.
